Hunter and The Werewolf
by LightUpTheNight1314
Summary: Brooke, Allisons cousin, moves in with the argents for kates funeral. She meets Derek and seems to have an instant attraction. Story follows Teen Wolf season 2. I know summary sucks promise story is better(:
1. Chapter 1

***Made for fun(: I love Derek and Brooke so why not together! ;) review please i own nothing**

"What was that?" Allison pushed Scott off of her.

"I didn't hear anything." Scott kissed her neck when a knock caused both of them to break apart.

"God I hope its not my parents get down!" She push Scott on the floor as she fixed her shirt and hair before opening the door. Allison was almost knocked over as Ihugged the life out of her. "Can't breath Brooke."

I let go, laughing. "Sorry Alli..." She looked around supeciously. "Is there a boy here?" I arched a brow.

Allison nervously pushed a strain of hair back. "Umm why would you say that?"

I smiled. "There is! You can come out now."

"Come on Scott it's okay she won't tell.."

Scott crawled through the window waving at me. "Hi.."

I handed him my hand. "So you're wolf boy huh?"

"How'd you know?" Scott looked concerned.

"I've been a hunter about most of my life I know a werewolf when I see one..Don't wet yourself now I'm no snitch and I follow the code." Scott nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" Allison asked sitting on her bed.

"I can't see my favorite cousin?" Allison gave her a look that she didn't buy a word I said. "Ughh fine...Your mom called said Aunt Kate died and there was going to be a funeral seeing as Kate raised me most of my life thought I'd owe it to her.." My parent's died in a car crash on their way to drop me off at cheer camp. Somehow I got lucky and survived. Kate was my godmother there for she was the one who taught me about werewolves and how to hunt.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" Scott asked feeling that I was hidding something.

"That and I'm suppose to help Allison train." I replied trying to keep a steady heart beat.

Scott left short after my arrival not knowing if he can trust me yet.

"He's cute I like your taste." I jumped on the bed next to Allison.

"Geeh thanks the great Brooke approves of my boyfriend." Allison said sarcastically then laughed at the glare I gave her.

"HA-HA you're so funny it was a compliment bitch." I shoved Allison playfully."

She shoved me back. "Jerk! Crap it almost midnight! I've got scholl tomorrow."

"Me too!" I was amused at the dumbstruck look on Allison's face.  
"I'm 18 remember which means we are both seniors. Why else do you think your mom called me to come keep an eye on you?"

"Ahh because you're the only family member thats closest to my age." It dawned on Allison

"No shit! now stop talking and get some rest tomorrow after the funeral we'll train." Allison groaned as I walked out the door.

That morning I woke up early a little nervous about going to school...It's been a while since I'd been to an actually school let alone a high school. I looked in the mirror finishing curlying my long chocolate brown hair. "Calm down B..its just school..You can kick werewolf ass but can't handle being surrounded by a bunch of kids."

Before Allison woke up I took off on my motorcycle wanting to check out the surrounding (mostly the woods.) I dropped my bike off at the school and started to wonder around the woods. I stopped once I came across what looked like an abondoned burned down house. Something made me want to get closer. Maybe it was that sense of danger that lured her. As I had my hand on the knob I heard foot steps crawl up behind me. I slowly reached for my desert eagle 50 cal that I always kept in my holster on the inside of my leather jacket. As I turned around the guy pinned my back against the door holding me tight knocking the gun away.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing." I smirked. "Let me guess burned down house angry, but attractive, man you must be Derek Hale?"

"Which makes you a hunter. Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip out your throat with my teeth rigth now." His grip tightend enough to cause discomfort but not pain.

"Kinky, but if you do that I'm pretty sure you'll have hunters on your trail worse then ever."

Derek slowly retreated. "You going to tell me your name?"

"Brooke, Brooke Argent."

He sighed. "Great another Argent... Let me guess Kate's funeral."

"Honestly I could care less about was a bad aunt and even worse godmother. I'm here because of Allison."

"You're lying." Derek must have heard my heart skip a beat.

"Everybody has there secrets" I smirked as Derek nodded in approval. "Not that this little conversation hasn't been fun but I should be heading to school."

"I like your style...If you ever think about turning into one of us just say my name I'll find you."

I watched him disappear into the woods something told me I'd be seeing alot of Derek Hale for a while.

Allison was waiting infront of the school when I walked up. "Where have you been school starts in 5 minuets and you're not even sure where to go what's your scheduel?"

"Same as yours of course."

Allison sighed. "Should've known..Come on or we'll be late."

Allison took her seat behind Scott while I handed my scheduel.

"Class this is Brooke Argent our new student. You can take a seat in the back next to Matt." I rolled my eyes at the teacher as Allison pointed to who Matt was.

The guy with light blue eyes and sandy brown hair stuck his hand out toward me. "Hi, I'm Matt."

I took it. "Brooke." Matt simply said hm as he turned his attention back toward the teacher. God school is so boring...I'd rather be target practicing anything but this. I stared out the window seeing Derek just standing there against his car. Something about him just makes me want to be pulled in by his charm. Even from here I can see the amused grin on his face as he meets my stare. I smile back turning my attention away from him looking forward to see Scott looking back at me he turns around.

"How do you know Derek?" Scott ask serious.

" is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" asked.

All eyes were on us.

"Uh umm.." Scott fumbled for an excuse.

"Scott was just helping me out with the scheduel.." I smiled at the lie he seem to buy.

"Well he can do it after my class." Me and Scott both nodded as the bell rang. If only I knew school wouldn't be as fun I would've skipped.

I waited outside for Allison when a black chevrloet camaro pulled up the window rolled down as Derek looked at me with a devilish smile. I walked toward him leaning through the window showing some clevage. "Nice car."

He shrugged. "Need a ride?"

I bit my lip wanting to but knew Allison's dad would kill me. "Maybe another time hot shot, beside's I got a funeral to attend then training." I started to walk away as Derek drove only to run into some guy. I would've fell over if he didn't hold my arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I started picking up papers that fell. I reached for his camera the same time he did. He picked it up cleaning it off. "Is it broken?"

He looked up the first time and smiled. "Nah it should be okay. Brooke right? We had first period together."

"Matt?."

"The one and only. Are you related to Allison Argent."

"Yep I'm her reminds me I should probaby look for her besides I need to change."

"See you around then." I start to walk away. "Brooke Smile." I turn around to see Matt holding his camera up. I stick my tongue out causing him to laugh as he walked away.

The funeral was filled with paparazzi . I stayed close to Allison walking toward Kate's casket. Part of me actually felt bad. Now you really are alone...was all i could think.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Chris says.

"Well it wasn't my idea." Victoria replied.

"I tried telling him but he insisted on making a point of it."

"If he insisted then he can deal with this when he gets here."

"When who gets here?" Allison asked what I was thinking.

"Just sit down sweetheart." Her mom motioned us toward the chairs.

A familiar voice causes my head to snap up.

"Christopher.." He huggs Allison's dad.

"Jerrod.."

Jerrod, or should I say grandpa makes his way toward Victoria.

"I'm sorry for your lost."

He hugs her finally making eye contact with me and Allison. Out of respect I get up and hug him.

"Its good to see you again Brookie." I nodd and sit back down.

He looks at Allison. "Do you remember me?"

She slowly nodds her head. Out of instinct me, Cristopher, Allison and Grand dad turn around feeling eyes on the back of our heads.

"Considering I haven't seen you since you were 3 i can't assume you'll call me Grandpa..You can call me Jerrod for the time being but i prefer grandpa." He took his seat next to Allison's dad.

Later that night Allison's dad and Grandpa woke me up something about a werewolf killing someone. I jumped right out following them and 4 other hunters to the middle of the woods. An Omega was caught in one of our traps. I circled it holding a lightning rod out. The omega growled trying to bite me or anyone surrounding him.

My hunting side took over as I shocked him. As he screamed out in pain a little of me wished I could do the same. His face returned back to nomal. "Who are you?" He didn't answer me. "Fine I'll ask another question, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing I swear."

Chris steped beside me. " You're not from here, are you?" No answer. "ARE YOU!" the anger in his voice caused me to take a step back.

"No I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here thats all. Look i didn't hurt anyone no- one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance."

"Gentalmen, and Brooke, take a look at a rare sight. Want to tell them what we've caught?" Granpa turned his attention on me.  
"An Omega...The lone wolf"

"Possible alone by his own choice...Certainly not a wise choice." Grandpa walked back taking out what looked like one of thoughs swords you see in the movies with dragon slayers. "Because as I am about to demenstrate an Omega rarely survives on its own.." I closed my eyes as I heard the Sword swiftly cut through deep tissue and bone.

I knew it was wrong and I wasn't going to let it go unsaid. "We have a code.." My voice was a little over a whisper.

His eyes scared me almost looking like he'd strike. "Not when they murder my daughter. No code not anymore from now on these are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. We find them we kill them. We kill them all."

I look down knowing what he's saying is wrong...For now I bite my tongue this is not the time and place.


	2. Priority

I knocked Allison down again. "Wrong. Your not focused. Now strike me again, and this time atleast try to land a hit." We both took a fighting stance. The fight wasn't much of a fight. It mostly consist of Allison charging at me and me throwing her on the ground. "Oh come on Alli, You can not be that pathetic." I smirked at the pissed off look she gave me. "Good your angry, now use it." She struck which I easily block but the second punch she threw hit me in the gut. I laughed a little grabbing my side. "And I almost thought I wouldn't get a bruised." We went back and forth landing hits, me more then her.

"Looks like I'm getting better." She smirked getting distracted. I grabbed her arm locking it behind her,she stuggled to break free with fail. "UGH!"

"Okay girls thats enough for today, Brooke I want to speak with you." Jerrod said nodding toward me.

I waved bye to Allison walking toward him. "She seems to be improving."

"Yes she has a good teacher. You remind me alot of Kate the way you fight."

I smiled weakly. "She taught me everything I know. What did you want to talk about?"

"There's something out there killing people. It killed one of our own last night."

"Derek and his pack?" I asked curious and slightly hoping it wasn't.

"We don't know..what do you mean pack the only person we can comfirm is Issac. Do you know more?" He arched a brow with a threatening look.

"No I just assumed, I mean wolves travel in packs so I figured one wouldn't be enough for him, he'd need atleast 3 or 4."

He smiled. "Correct, But what did this is far more dangerous."

"Does that mean Derek is no longer our priority?"

"No he's no longer mine, he's yours."

I looked at him confused. "I don-"

"I want you to see if you can get close to him, let him trust you. Then report back to me."

"But how do you know he'd let me in?"

He rested his hands on my shoulder. "You're a very pretty girl i'm sure you'll find away."

I nodded slowly walking away from him heading toward my motorcyclye putting on my dark shaded purple helmet. 'He can not seriously consider me sleeping with Derek just to get information. Sure he's attractive..His short black hair, his scruff and god that body..' I got lost in thought actually considering sleeping with him but not for Jerrod. 'Get a hold of yourself B.' I drove fast heading toward the woods. I parked my bike at the end of the street walking toward this abandoned train station, for some reason I felt drawn to it. I walked in only for a strong force to knock me down. The blonde girl smirked eyeing me deadly. She tried to hit me but I grabbed her punch elbowing her repeaditly in the gut. She growled kicking me off her grabbing my hair holding me against the wall.

I slowly reached inside my jacket pulling out a knife sticking it in her side she backed away. "You bitch!"

She pulled it out ready to strike again but a taller figure threw her back. "Enough! Brooke what are you doing here?" He features seemed to soften as he looked at me.

"I was just wondering around when Blonde bitch, here, knocks me one of yours?" I asked getting up dusting myself off.

"Blonde has a name its Erica and yes I am his." She walked next to him sending a venomous glare my way.

"I'll stick with Blonde bitch."I growled. "So Derek whats up?"

"I was just training why?" He watched me as I sat down on the stair case.

"Mind if I just stick around and watch?" I gave him a puppy dog face.

He bit back a smile. "I don't know after all you are an Argent.."

"Aww come on I'm bored. Beside's you look like you'd know how to give a girl a good time." I bit my lower lip with a seductive smile.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Oh please you're a hunter for what we know you might just go tell that old guy where we're at!"

"As if! I don't trust him.."

"You don't trust your own blood?" Derek asked with an arched brow.

"I don't trust anybody." I squinted my eyes.

Derek shrugged. "You can watch." Me and Erica shared a glare. Two other guys who I assume were werewolves walked out.

The buffer one of the two sat next to me. "Hey I'm Boyld."

I shook his hand. "Brooke. You're not going to train?"

"Nah, I'm just going to watch. What about you? You new?"

"No she's just a friend." Derek said not wanting them to freak out about me being a hunter.

Isacc charged at Derek only to be thrown and Boyld smirked as Isacc tried again and again he failed and again, and again. Erica creeped up behind him leaping off of a rusted train.

Derek turned around knocking her on her ass. "Does anyone want to try not being completly predictable?" Erica pounced on him. Forcefully pressing her lips to his. 'Blonde bitcc!' My fist clutched as my nails dug into my palm. Derek retunred the kiss for awhile then threw her back on the floor. Derek wipped his mouth. "Thats the last time you do that."

"Why because i'm a Beta, or because you got a thing for hunters." She glared at me. Boyld walked away from me heading toward Isacc.

"No because I have someone else in mind for you."

"Are we done? " Isacc asked annoyed. "Because I have about a hundered bones that need about an hour of healing."

Derek bent down to him. "Let me see your arm." He did as Derek said. Derek twisted his arm back as he cried out in pain. "101, you think I'm teaching you how to fight? I'm teaching you how to survive!"

"If they wanted us dead why haven't they come for us? I mean if their so dangerous why is she here?" They turned toward me.

I sighed walking toward them. "They haven't come because something else is currently their priority."

"Whatever that thing is that killed Isacc's dad.I think it killed someone else last night." Derek said. "Until I find out what it is you all need to know everything that I know as fast as possible. Brooke maybe you could help."

"You're kidding right? She's a hunter besides i'd kill her before she'd know what hit her." Isacc scoffed.

I pulled out my gun shooting him in the shoulder. "Don't under estemate me." Derek smirked. "I'd gladly teach these rookies some of what I know sure as hell not all of it." Derek walked into the train and I followed. "You sure about me teaching them? I don't know when i'll have the time though, with school, and teaching Allison. But I could make an acception for you." I smiled sitting across from him.

"Do the hunters know what it is?" He seemed like he hadn't heard a word I said.

"If they did they haven't told me." I sighed and got up. "I better go need to get ready for school and shower." He got up accidently pressing his chest against mine. My heart rate increased. I gulped looking into his Blue eyes. "I'll umm..see you around then."

Derek rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah uhh see ya then." I drove back to the Argents jumping in the shower then heading to school with Allison.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Allison were talking when Stiles came up talking about a 'beastiary'.

Allison smirked. "I think you mean B-"We both started

He put his hands up in frustration. "No I mean beastiary

. And the two of you I don't want to know whats going on in your heads."

"Um okay can you describe this thing?" Allison asked.

"Uhh its probably like a book old worn."

Me and Allison shared a look. "Like bounded leather?"

"Yes thats it! So you know what it is?"

"I think we've seen Jerrod holding it a couple of times." I replied.

"Sweet! okay i'm going to tell Scott be back." He took off quick making us laugh as he almost ran into a couple of people.

"I can trust you right Alli?" I asked her seriously.

"Of course, even though you did give me some bruises."

I laughed with her. "Sorry about that."

"No biggie. Whats up?"

"I kinda almost kissed Derek today.." I said sheepishly.

Her eyes went wide. "DEREK HALE!? Are you insane!"

"Guess that would have been bad?"

"He's the Alpha you are aware of that? And he made Scott's life a living nightmare and everything with Lydia-"

"That wasn't him it was Peter."

"So you do know everything that happened last year?"

"Yeah, Your dad filled me in before I arrived. Its just he's hot-" I stooped because of the look she gave me. "Right bad idea. Got'cha"

"Just be safe. Okay?"

I smiled. "Always am.."

Me, Stiles, Scott andAllison have a plan to get the Beastiary during the lacross game Allison will create a distraction while me and Stiles check his office.

I waited for Stiles for about 15 minutes next to Jerrod's office when a shadow heading toward the school pool catches my attention. I enter the pool area to see Derek standing with a basketball.

"What are you doing here Derek?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"I could ask you the same."  
"Lacross game. I got bored so I'm wondering around."

He smirked. "I can hear your heart skip a beat."  
I smirked back. "Damn and here I thought I was a better liar."

Erica walked up behind me throwing Stiles. She glared taking her place beside Derek.

"Blondie." I growled mimicking her glare.

"Stiles." Derek said sounding amused.

"Derek." Stiles replied then turning to me. "I told you to wait for me."

"Hey I'm not the one that got pulled here by blondie. Beside's you were taking forever!"

Derek rolled his eyes at our arguing. "Tell me what you saw at the garage."

"Uhh several alarming eps violations that i'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles countered. I held back my laugh bitting my tongue.

Derek looked downed disappointed revealing his claws piercing the basketball, popping it insiantly.

"Oh my god..." Stiles said as he through the flat ball infront of him.

"Lets try that again."

Stiles sighed. "Alright the thing was snake looking. Its skin was dark kind of patterned..I think I actualy saw scales. Is that enough? Okay because I have someone I really need to talk to." Derek gave him a look that seemed to answer his question. "Uggh umm alright fine eyes.. eyes are um yellow-ish and has alot of teeth oh and its got a tail too."

I noticed Derek and Erica's eyes look above us. I gave them a confused look.

Stiles didn't seem to think anything of it. "Are we good?. What? wait have you seen it? You have this look on your face like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

I turned around backing up when I saw snake like eyes starring down at us Stiles did the same. The thing jumped down throwing Erica toward a wall knocking her out. Derek pushed me behind him getting into a protective stance growling at it.

He looked back at me and Stiles. "Run!" In a swift movement the thing stuck Derek on the neck. For a moment he seemed disoraintated.

"Derek your neck." I said seeing the cut. I saw his body start to fall Stiles caught him. "Get him out I can hold him off for awhile!" Stiles hesitated before dragging Derek away from the thing. I grabbed my guns out shooting at the creature who quickly used his tail to whack me against wall causing my vision to blurr. The last thing I saw was Derek falling into the pool paralized.

**DEREK'S POV:**

Stiles hand reached down for me pulling me back up. I searched around looking for Brooke when I saw a familiar figure limp against the wall. 'if I could move right now that thing would be dead.'

"Where did it go?" Stiles said searching for the thing. "Do you see it?"

"No."

"Maybe Brooke scared it away." He said at the same time a screeching noise echoed through the halls.

"Maybe not." I spit water that was getting in my mouth. "Can you get me out of here before I drown." I said annoyed that I was unable to do anything.

"You're worried about drowning? Did you not see that thing with razor sharp teeth and claws?" He said still looking around.

"Did you notice that i'm paralized from the waist down in 8 feet of water!" I responded.

"Okay! Can you see it?" Stiles asked before making a move toward the edge.

"Wait wait stop!" I yelled seeing the shadow of the creature as it crawled closer.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked looking at the hesitation of the creature not coming close to the water. We witnessed as the thing came close to the water placing his plam down in the water the thing whinced back as if afraid. "Wait, did you see that? I don't think it can swim."

Stiles was starting to lose stanima as his breathing intensed. "Okay, I don't know how much longer I can do this." He glanced back at his phone.

"No no no! don't even think about it!" I yelled knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Can't you just trust me this once?"

"No."

"Well I'm the only one keeping you alive have you noticed that?"  
"Yeah, and when the paralizies wears off whose going to be able to fight that thing? You or me?"

"So thats why i've been holding you up for the past two hours?"

"Yes, You don't trust me and I don't trust you, But you need me to survive which is why you're not letting me go." I said sternly. Stiles starred at me for a while before throwing me back. I felt my body float all the way to the bottom. 'Scott better answer!' I thought as the pressure started to get to me. I started to black out when someone pulled me up. I coughed breathing in air. "Tell me he answered?"

Stiles didn't answer struggling to hold me up. "I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to." Stiles swam toward the edge. His hold on me was slipping along with his strenght to stay above water. A hand threw us out. The thing tackled Scott as they begain to fight. It used its tail to grab Scott by the foor and throw him against a mirror shattering the glass. Scott grabbed a piece of glass preparing to ust it as a weapon. It starred at its refleaction then took off. Feeling returned to my body as I pulled myself up. I walked toward Erica and Brooke who started to wake up.

I helped Brooke up who looked confused. "What happened to the snake thingy?"

"Explain later." I helped Erica up walking outside the school.

**BROOKE'S POV:**

Me, Scott, and Stiles looked over the laptop trying to understand the writting that was on the flash drive. " I don't read latin."

"How are we suppose to fiqure out what this thing is?" Stiles asked frustursated.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek came toward us with his little blonde bit-..I mean Erica.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles said not sounding surprised.

"N, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said.

"Or who." Derek followed.

"What else do you know?" I asked arms crossed.

"Just stories. Rumors"

"But its like you and Scott?"

"A shape shifter yeah. But it's not right. It's like umm.." He searched for the right word.

"An abomination." Stiles finished his sentence. Derek nodded before looking at Erica turning away.

"Derek." Scott called making him turn back around. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?" Derek asked. I felt slightly offended me being an Argent.

"Nobody trust anyone! Thats the problem! While we're here arguring whose on what side there's something scarier, faster and stronger then any of us and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!"

"I know one thing when I find it." Derek said as he bagan to walk away. " I'm going to kill it."

I reached for my gun on the nightstand aiming at the intruder. I sighed in relief when I meet his brown eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" I got up feeling the cold breeze hit my thighs. I looked down forgetting all I slept in was a big t-shirt. My cheeks got red. "Turn around." He did as I said with a slight grin. I sat on my bed throwing the blankets over my legs.

"Can I turn around now?" He asked already turning back slowly.

"Okay. Back to my earlier question what are you doing here?" I crossed my arms. "What if Jerrod or someone saw you?"

"Why worried I'd get hurt?" Was that hope in his eyes?

"What? no..it would just suck if you got killed before we could have any fun."

He arched a brow with a crooked smile. "And what kind of fun did you have in mind?" Derek edged closer sitting on my bed.

I leaned closer placing my hand on his thigh. "Want to find out?" He leaned in, lips about to touch.

"Brooke wake up!" Allison's voice snapped me out of the dream.

I cursed under my breath. "Really wish you would have given me ten more seconds Alli." I said opening the door.

"Sorry, we got school member?"

I groaned. "Man this school thing is becoming a pain. Just give me like 20 minutes."

"Okay, but Jerrod wanted to speak with you."

"Do you know what about?"

"Nope but he said it was ergent."

I nodded as she walked out. "Crap, he probably want's to know where I was last night."

I grabbed a skinny jeans, a black tank top with a brown leather jacket throwing on some black heels. I did my hair and make up heading down stairs. I spotted Jerrod sitting in the kitchen.

I searched for Allison and her parents. "Did Allison already leave?"

He looked up. "Oh yes. I fixed your motorcycle so I thought maybe you'd rather take that instead." A hidden message was in his words.

"Thanks.. Allison said you needed to talk to me."

"I was wondering if you made any progress on your assignment?"

"No, sorry Derek doesn't trust me." I served myself a cup of orange juice sitting next to him.

"You missed a intresting dinner last night."

"How so?"

"Scott joined us. He's a nice boy why'd the break up?"  
I choked on my Oj. "Scott. ?" He nodded. "That must have been intresting. But I don't know why they broke up."

"You better get going don't want to be late." I grabbed my bag waving bye. I arrived just in time to see Derek drop off his blonde pet I glared at the two when someone's hand touched my shoulder. I instictivly got a hold of it bending it back.

"Ow!" I looked back to meet familiar brown eyes. "Okay never sneaking up an an Argent again."

I let go. "Sorry Stiles instinct. Whats up?"

"Other then my hand in pain, nothing much. Whats going on with you and Derek?" He asked with an amused grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He followed me as we walked to science class.

"Oh come on! I know somethings up I could practicaly feel the sexual tension." He said using hand gestures.

I giggled when Scott came up. "Whose sexual tension?"

"Derek and Brooke's." Stiles pointed out.

I slapped his arm playfully. "Jerk! We do not have any sexual tension. He's a werewolf and I'm a hunter not going to happen." I noticed the look Scott had after I said that. "I mean it would never work out with us because neither of us love's each other, but you and Allison do." My smile reassured him.

"That's not the problem right now. Derek thinks Lydia's might be the Kanima." Scott said.

"Is he going to kill her?" Stiles sounded worried.

"No Derek won't kill her. He'll test her-" I started.

"Like he did with Jackson." Scott finished. guess thats one more person to cross off the list.

"Okay but where and when?" Stiles said.

Erica and Isacc walked in eyeing us. "I think here and now."

Scott and Stiles quickly sat next to Lydia leaving me to sit with Allison. Erica sat at the other table behind Scott.

"Einstian once said two things are infinate the universe and human stupidity, And i'm not sure about the universe I myself have encountered infinate stupidity." place his hand on Stiles shoulder. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you're going to combine efforts in around of group experience. Lets see if two heads are indeed better than one." His eyes scanned the class. "Erica take the first station start wit-" All the boys beside Stile and Scott raised their hand. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't ask for volunteers put your hormonal little hands down. Start with mister McCall. Alright next two Brooke and Isacc."

I groaned grabbing my bags heading toward Isacc at station two. We bagan to mix some chemicals together. "Whatever you're thinking about doing wait." I said not looking at him.  
"And what would that be?" He asked innocently.

"Don't play the good doggie here okay I know Derek as a plan just give me a chance to talk to him."  
He shrugged with a smile. "Why don't you talk to me instead?"

My eyes rolled. "You're not my type."

"Ouch a swing and a miss. I'm hurt you know." He placed his hand over his heart. I laughed a little but covered it up. "So you do smile other then when you're with Derek."

"HA-HA. You're so funny." I looked back at Erica who had her hand rubbed on Scotts thigh. "She has no shame."

"Jealous?"

"Of blonde bitch? No way in hell."

"You like calling her blonde bitch huh?"

"It fits, she a female dog whose blonde." He thought about it and shrugged.  
pressed the bell. "Switch."

I moved next to Erica. "Bitch."

"Nice to see you to." I faked a smile. "Don't mess with Scott okay?"

"Would you rather I mess with Derek. He's fun to."

"From the looks of it last time he didn't seem to be having fun with you very much. What are you going to do with her?"

"Don't you think the better question is what's she going to do to us?...You know you guys look cute together. But I always had this feeling like i'm a little pyshic I just don't think you'd guys would last."

I smirked looking down. "You honestly think you could hurt me by flirting with Derek? Maybe you should try a new approch."

"You mean like this." She exposed her claws slowly pressing them into my thigh. "Girl fight in lab come on that'd be hot."

I sucked in the pain smiling not to give her the satisfaction. "Don't tempt me blondie."

The bell rang once again. "Switch." I quickly sat next to Lydia as Isacc came toward her.

"Hey Lydia."

"Brooke right?" I nodded.

We worked together until the bell rang again and we had to switch. Me and Allison were partners, Scott and Stiles, and Isacc was with Lydia. "Crap.." I saw Stiles try and get to her but sat him back down.

"Time if you did the experiment correctly you should now be looking at a crystal, now for the part of the experiment i'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it."

Me and Allison shared a look as we looked back at our 'crystal' "Uhh this doesn't look right.." ours was just a blob.

Isacc was about to feed Lydia a bite of the crystall when Scott stood up. "Lydia!"

She gave him an odd look. "What?"

Scott looked around the class meeting mine and Allison's eyes. "Nothing.." He quickly sat back down.

As she took a bite of the crystal covered in the Kanima's poison nothing seemed to effect her. The five of us shared a look. I looked out the window seeing Derek standing by his car. He knew now that that creature was Lydia.


	4. Chapter 4

Once school ended and I knew Lydia would be protected by Allison and the others I raced to where I hoped Derek would be. As if knowing I was coming he waited outside his hide out.

"So nice to see you Brooke." He smirked arms crossed his eyes seemed distant and cold.

Normally I would love to start some flirty banter but protective Brooke was in charge. "Stay away from Lydia Derek, i'm serious."

He looked shocked. "You know what she is. Why protect her? You barely know her."

I shook my head. "It's just my instinct to protect things i'm not suppose to."

Recongnization struck his face as a smile crept over his lips into a smirk. "Nobody asked you to protect me Brooke, but i'm flatter you care so much."

Pink grazed my cheeks as i shoved him playyfully. "Not you dummy I was talking about something that happened in the past."

He placed a hand on his heart. "I'm truly hurt by that Argent. I'd protect you." He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear resting his hand on my face. My phone rang making me pull away to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?!" Allison screamed through the phone.

"Whats wrong?" Concern filled my voice.

"Erica, Boyld and Isaac are here. I might not be able to hold them off if they try something."

"Okay, i'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid." I hung up darting my eye's on Derek. "You almost had me you know that?" I started to walk away as he grabbed my wrist turning me toward him. Derek's body was so close to mine his heat sending pleasent chills through my body.

"I wasn't trying to distract you if that's what you were thinking. I-" He stopped himself letting go of my wrist. I watched him in confusion as HE turned away from ME. I stormed after him struggling to keep at his side.

"You can not just leave it like that!" I yelled stepping infront of him placing my hand on his chest so he'd stop walking.

"We both have somewhere to be so just drop it." Derek's voice lowered.

"I can't just drop it."

"Why not?"

I looked into his light blue eye's wishing I hadn't because in that moment I had forgotten about Allison, about Lydia, and about what I am suppose to be doing. I inched to his height pressing my lips against his. He retuned the kiss opening his mouth deepening it. I wrapped my arms around his neck putting my fingers through his hair as Derek held me close as if I might dissapear right then.

Derek pulled away looked into my eyes then down. "We should go." Just like that we headed our seperate ways catching each other looking back.

I drove to Scott's house entering through the back. Allison hugged me tight. "Thank god you're here...you have your weapons ready?"

I pullled out my guns twirling them in a professional way. "As always. Now where's Lydia and Jackson?"

"They're up stairs talking.." Stiles groaned not liking the idea of those two alone...in a bed room.

"They haven't tried anything?" I changed the subject looking out the window.

"Not yet...Looks like Derek just arrived so shouldn't be far before someone tries something."

"They're not here to scare us their here to kill Lydia...Maybe we should call my dad." Allison reached for her phone but I snatced it away.

"Oh no if you say that we both get in trouble...Beside's we can take on a few werewolves nothing I haven't done before." I smirked liking the idea of kicking some ass.

"I got an idea." Stiles said. "Shoot one of them." He directed the statement at Allison as she held her crossbow.

"You can't be serious."

"It's the only way to protect ourself. You don't have to kill anyone just a flesh wound." Stiles replied.

"If you don't I will...But I'd rather not waste my HAND made silver bullets that have wolfs bane, that by the way takes 3 hours to make just one-"

"Fine which one?" Allison said cutting me off.

"Erica, blonde bitch needs an arrow in her." I said in a way to happy tone.

"Or Derek perferable right in the head." Stiles said.

"If Scott can catch an arrow i'm sure Derek can."

"Then choose one of the other 3!" Stiles replied getting nervous.

"Two."

Me and Stiles looked out the window. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

Allison aimed the arrow out the window. Foot steps slowly crept behind us and as I turned around Isaac knocked Allison down then went after Stiles. He tried to grab me but I kicked him down. "Nice try but it'll take alot more then-" Isaac pinned me down yellow eye's glowing.

"Sorry babe don't have time to play."

"Too bad we were having fun." I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling down to free my arms with success. I reached for my guns but Isaac pulled me back throwing me across the room. Allison headed upstairs to warn Lydia to stay back. I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl, she was living in a world where werewolves run wild and the worst part was she was attacked by one and her 'friends' didn't tell her just made her believe she was crazy.

"Brooke, Stiles! Its here!" Allison cried from upstairs.

I kicked Isacc under his feet. "Stiles take care of him I'm going to help Allison!"

"Yeah, no I got this because you know i'm so trained!" Stiles yelled as I ran upstairs pulling the knife out of my boots. Like I said never come unprepaired. I ran to Allison seeing her standing there staring out the window. The gooey stuff from the Kanima dangled on the window. I poked my knife with it twirling it around. "Gross."

Erica burst through the door. She laughed as Allison pointed the crossbow at her. "This may make me seem like a bitch but i've always wondered what it would feel like to steal someone boyfriend..Now I have two opertunites." She smirked looking between us. "I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power."

I shrugged. "Done that before trust me never works out for the slut." Okay that sounded alot better in my head...

"It be real easy to steal Scott or Derek. I mean why would they wait around to sneak time with you two when they can have me when ever they want for ANYTHING they want." Before I had a chance to through my knife Allison shot an arrow, Erica caught it like I knew she would.

"You didn't really think that would work did you?" Erica's laugh stopped as she collapsed revealing the arrow covered in the Kanima's 'poison'.

"Actually I did." Allison smiled.

I laughed giving her a high-five. "Damn I'm a good teacher!" I walked toward Erica kneeling down to her. "I thought you were pyshic? Blonde bitch." I went back down stairs grabbing Isaac off of Stiles helping him up.

"Why'd you do that I was totally kicking ass!" Stiles said sarcastically.

"You mean you weren't the one I just saw getting thrown around?" I smirked as he stuck his tongue out like a three of us fought off Isaac, until Scott came picking him up throwing him out the front door along with Erica.

The shock on Derek's face as we walked out was slightly satisfing. "I think I finally understand why you keep refusing me Scott. Your not an Olmega you're already an alpha of your own pack." A smirk crept on his face. "But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott replied.

Police sirens went off and can't be far away. A hiss caused all of us to look up. The Kanima was on the roof creeping around then dashed off.

Lydia soon came running out of the house. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!"

"It's not Lydia...It Jackson." Scott said ignoring Lydia.


	5. Chapter 5

***Sorry for not updating in awhile been busy with school and sorry this chapter is short I promise next one will be longer**

"It's not Lydia...It Jackson." Scott said.

Instantly I got on my motorcycle trying to track where the Kanima might be at. So far no luck if I even get close to him how the hell do you contain it? I'm not aware of how strong he is or even if the same things that hurt a werewolf hurt it, er him. After another false lead I headed back to the Argent's house collapsing on the bed. A knock on the window nearly gives me a heart attack. I opened it nearly pulling the guy that stood outisde inside my room. "God Stiles why didn't you just use the front door?"

"That probably would have been a smart idea..." He said jumping in my bed. I arched a brow wondering what the hell he was doing here. Stiles noticed me starring. "We tracked the Kanima in this gay bar-"

"Wait it went to a gay bar?" I asked skeptical

"I know right! Out of all the places. Anyways we believe his target is Danny."

"Why Danny?"

He put his hands up. "No Idea...We did get Jackson though I mean after Derek slit his throat."

"Derek what? Oh my god is Jackson okay?" I asked sitting on the bed with him.

"He's fine healed right up." Stiles shifted awkwardly as I sat by his side.

I giggled. "So Stiles how are things going with Lydia?"

"What do you mean? Me and Lydia nah nothings going on between us." He looked down dissapointed.

"Thats too bad you guys look cute together." My words seemed to lit up his face.

"I'm glad i'm not the only one that sees it!" He laughed laying back looking at the celling.

I laughed laying down looking up. "She'll come around eventually, you're a good guy. Trust me all a girl wants is to be wanted." My eyes started to sting. "At least that's what I want."

Stiles turned so his golden eye's were looking into mine. "Hey don't cry come on not good with emotional stuff. Besides I know tons of guys that would kneel at your feet."

"Maybe but nobodys ever looked at me the way you look at Lydia or the way Scott looks at Allison..."

"I think you and I both know someone who looks at you like that." He laughed at the confusion clearly shown on my face. "We have Jackson locked up in one of my dads armored cars hopefully it'll hold him until we figure out what to do."

Foot steps crept up the stairs. Instinctivly I push Stiles off the bed. "You have to hide."

"What? Why?" Stiles said.

"They might think you're giving me stuff from Scott to say to Allison."

"Good point. I'll just go out the window." Stiles whispered bye before sneaking out the window right before someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hey it's me." Allison walked in. "I think we should train more."

I arched a brow. "You really want to train? Now?"

"After what happened with the kanima we really need to be prepared."

I chuckled. "I was prepared, you and Stiles however.." The look on her face said she wasn't in the joking mood. "Fine but if we're training to fight the supernatural best thing to do would be to actual fight one."

"You mean like Scott? I don't know about that."

"Scott maybe be stronger than before but I was going for a certain alpha we know."

Allison's eyes got wide. "You can not be serious!"

"Oh I'm dead serious...Unless you're not up for it, which I totally understand little school girl doesn't want to fight the big bad wolf." I smirked knowing the best way to get my cousin to cave was to provoke her.

"How do we even know he'll allow us to fight with him, and it not be real?"

I smiled grabbing my leather jacket. "Just let me handle Derek, now lets go."

"Now? You know where he's at?"

"Of course, it's my job to know."

"indeed it is." Jerrod walked in wearing an evil smirk.

My smile faded along with my mood. "eavesdropping's low, even for you."

"Never believed my own blood would go against us." He grabbed me hard, he's stronger than he looks. Jerrod took me to the basement throwing me against one of the walls causing a sharp pain to consume me, I heard Allison scream my name as Chris came running down.

"What's going on!" He yelled looking between me and the old man.

"She has betrayed us."

"What are you talking about?"

"The child knows where Derek is, and has known for quite some time." The old man squinted at me. "She trust that monster more than her own blood."

"I trust him a lot more than you, that's for sure." I smirked getting a slap in the face.

"Enough!" Chris interferred. "She's a child."

"She is to be locked down here until she's ready to tell us where Derek is."

"Guess i'm staying for a long time." _I simply couldn't resist. It's in my nature to test people._ To my surprise the old man didn't hit me again just stormed off having two men guard the door. _If he honestly thinks I'm going to stay down here, he must not know me very well._


End file.
